Vérité illusoire
by Taki-wa
Summary: HP/DM, " J'ai 17 ans et demain je serais mort, c'est la seule vérité certaine que je connaisse. J'ai 17 ans et demain j'entrainerais dans ma chute l'ennemi d'une nation ..." C'est une fiction assez triste. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais une suite. A voir.


Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je lis des fanfictions sur ce site.

Néanmoins ce sera la première fois que je publie ici

Bien sûr tout les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais de la fanstastique JK Rowling. L'histoire seul est à moi et tout droit m'est réservé.

* * *

Vérité illusoire

J'aimerais pouvoir avancer, gaie, le bonheur aux lèvres. Mais le sourire est inexact et l'œil lui ne trompe pas. Je ne suis pas le protagoniste de cette guerre, juste un lâche qui refuse d'avancer et de rencontrer un destin funeste qui le terrifie. Pourtant je sais qu'il est inévitable et que chaque secondeme rapproche un peu plus de la destruction de ce monde. J'ai 17 ans et demain je serais mort, c'est la seule vérité certaine que je connaisse.

J'ai 17 ans et demain j'entrainerais dans ma chute l'ennemi d'une nation.

Pourtant personne ne s'en préoccupera vraiment, ils fêteront la capitulation adverse par des sourires et des larmes joyeuses puisque j'aurais entrainé l'obstacle qui les empêchait d'être heureux. Cet être qui les tyrannisait et dont j'ai été désigné le seul capable d'abattre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai vécu pour l'anéantir. Je ne serais qu'un pion dans une guerre qui a commencé avant ma naissance.

Le temps me manque cruellement et j'angoisse. Je me suis toujours contenté d'émotions factice, de sourire et de rire faux pour me rassurer que j'étais comme tout le monde, mais je me rends compte que je me complaisais dans des chimères. Mes illusions ont disparu et il ne me reste plus rien de vrai.

Ce funeste destin imposé m'a volé ma jeunesse, les espoirs que chaque homme se plait à croire. Il m'a brisé.

Je ne suis pas le surhomme que tout le monde se plait à m'appeler, je n'ai pas choisi d'être celui en qui tout le monde croit. Je suis humain et j'ai des vices qui me rattrapent chaque nuit. Quand je ferme les yeux je vois les atrocités qui m'attendent. Toujours plus brutales, elles me détruisent.

Je sens encore l'odeur âcre du sang et la tête me tourne. J'entends les supplications des martyrs et la voix détestable de leur bourreau, riant d'une joie qui ne semblait pas partagée. J'ai été trop souvent un spectateur de leur dernier soupir, des suppliques inutiles. Impuissant. Leur destin était sellé.

Mon âme est écorchée vive par les tourments des spectres de mes songes agités que j'abhorre tant. Je me sens écartelé de l'intérieur, la souffrance ardente qui m'habite depuis des années déjà me fait suffoqué et m'affaiblit chaque jours un peu plus. Ce troue béant qu'est mon âme s'agrandit lui aussi pour me laisser vide. Un abysse d'une noirceur d'encre sans joie de vivre.

Si seulement les cadavres de mes démons intérieurs pouvaient pourrir sur cet amas atroce. Ils me laisseront alors peut être seul.

Seul, tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas seul. Entouré par des supporters qui scande le nom de leur sauveur, le mien. Mais ces amitiés ne sont que fausseté et pitié. Ils savent que je me sacrifie pour eux, et ca leur est égal que cette libération soit contre mon grès. Après tout, personne d'autre ne voudrait passer sa vie à se battre contre un puissant tyran et finalement mourir. Je me suis fait à cette idée malgré la haine qui m'habite quand je regarde tout ces gens heureux. La popularité de cet acte ne vaut rien si on ne peut en profiter car la mort vous a entrainée. Vivre ainsi leur enlèverait toute liberté. Devenir esclave est la peur de chaque homme. Cette possibilité, ils me la laisse avec joie. Je vivrais dans cette réalité pendant qu'eux profite d'une vie tranquille. Il se proclame être mes amis mais ils ne sont là que par pitié ou pour se faire voir à mes côtés. Je suis célèbre malgré moi et ils en profitent. On me voit en photo partout et toujours accompagné, mais cette compagnie n'est qu'une façade illusoire, je suis profondément seul. Il ne me voit pas comme je suis vraiment mais comme ils aimeraient que je sois.

Je ne peux fuir la guerre, sa douleur et la mort sinon il y aura des conséquences pour toutes les âmes perdus qui déambule dans ce monde en s'accrochant à l'espoir que je puisse les sauver. Je ne leur dois rien mais je vis ainsi depuis tout petit, c'est mon destin.

Je n'ai pas de répit possible, le poids des responsabilités m'écrase. J'ai grandis trop vite dans un monde trop cruel pour un enfant. La vue de ce monde est insupportable pour eux mais ce monde me ressemble. Blessé, prisonnier, il court à sa perte. J'ai perdu l'insouciance des premiers émois, des premières expériences, des premiers baisers et des premiers amours. Ma jeunesse m'a été arrachée. Je voudrais être libre et pouvoir rêver au bonheur mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a été destiné. Je suis un oiseau en cage qui voudrait voler mais qui restera captif, les ailes arrachées. Privé à jamais de sa liberté.

Tu es le seul à m'avoir traité comme un être humain. À ne pas me vouer un culte et t'incliner stupidement à mes pieds. Tu me crache au visage, me haïssant de toute ton âme. Tes regards bleus, argentés, ne sont que dégouts pour moi en ma présence. Tu as tout fait pour me dépasser mais ils m'élèvent au rang divin.

Je n'ai jamais cela choisi tu sais. J'aurais préféré être dans l'ombre plutôt dans cette lumière qui me brule les yeux. Leur réjouissance m'insupporte. Ta haine me tue. La flamme de colère qui anime tes yeux gris éclaire mon âme, c'est la seule chose qui me pousse à survivre. Je m'accroche à toi tout comme ils s'accrochent à moi. Car après tout je suis humain aussi.

J'attendais que la mort vienne me chercher mais aujourd'hui je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour revoir tes yeux orages qui me déteste car j'en suis tombé amoureux. De toi aussi et de la profondeur de ton aversion pour moi. Ils sont les seuls qui me rappel la haine féroce que je voue pour ce monde.

Tu étais un point fixe dans ma petite existence, nos répliques cinglantes et nos contact physique me faisait avancer, me donnais de l'espoir. L'espoir d'une réalité autre. D'une vie à tes côtés.

J'étais captivé par toi, mon ennemi. Au début je pensais que je te cherchais, que je te tournais autours dans le seul but de mieux te blesser mais toutes mes pensées était dirigé vers toi. Un autre sentiment s'insinuait en moi et détruisait les règles tacites qui me protégeaient. C'était l'aboutissement de cette passion qui durait entre nous depuis toujours. D'une haine inégalable qui se transformait en amour. Du moins pour moi.

Je savais depuis le début que ce n'était qu'une douce chimère et qu'un jour je devrais me réveiller et faire face à la vérité. J'aurais voulu être sot pour ne jamais m'en rendre compte. Car rêver de toi était la seule chose qui me permettait de m'évader, de croire et d'espérer.

La nuit est d'une épaisseur d'encre et la plaine est silencieuse comme si elle s'avait que la mort approchait. Les gens tout autour de moi pensent à leur famille, amis et tous ceux qui risquait de perdre la vie au levée du jour. Je n'avais personne à qui penser à part toi.

Pas vraiment de famille. Mes parents m'avaient gracieusement abandonnés pour l'espoir d'un monde nouveau, je les voyais une fois par an à mon anniversaire. Ils me disaient qu'ils m'aimaient et qu'ils espéraient que la prophétie était fausse. Doux mensonges. S'ils m'aimaient il ne m'aurait pas vendu comme un simple objet dont on se lasse et viendrait me voir plus souvent. Pour moi ils ne sont pas mes parents. Ils sont des inconnus comme tous ceux présents aujourd'hui. Des inconnus qui m'ont privé de mon bonheur.

Toi aussi tu es sur le champ de bataille, prêt à te battre. Tes cheveux blonds si clairs reposent sur tes épaules en un halo scintillant. Tu attends patiemment, tu as hâte de faire tes preuves. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu me survives.

Tu te retournes et me regarde avec tristesse. Cette émotion que je n'avais jamais vue pour moi me bouleversa. Tu articule une phrase silencieuse, je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mais avant d'esquisser un geste tu reporte ton attention sur la foule. Qu'as-tu essayé de dire ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà la mort sonne.

L'aurore colore le ciel, reflétant sur la plaine les ombres inquiétantes à l'est et à l'ouest de nos ennemis. Ils sont à l'heure et attaquent sans se poser de question. L'effet de surprise visait à nous prendre en étau pour qu'on soit surpassé par le nombre. Mais nous avions pensé à cette stratégie et très vite les soldats se mirent en place et se lancèrent dans la bataille. J'étais au milieu, il me préservait pour la fin du combat. Lorsque le monstre arriverait. Ils ne voulaient pas que je gâche leur seul possibilité de sortir de cette guerre en me faisant tuer par l'un des combattants adverses.

Hurler ou pleurer contre ce destin ne changerais rien, ce serait comme se débattre dans le vide. Alors j'attends, immobile, qu'il vienne pour m'emmener loin d'ici. Cette peur me rend inutile et faible, je dois rester fort pour lui.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres mais j'avance sur le champ de bataille et me jette à corps perdu dans le combat. On me crie d'arrêter mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre pendant qu'il se bat pour sa liberté, seul.

Tout est horreur, des corps s'effondres autour de moi et les cries de douleur s'élèves, me glaçant de sang. Je guette le moment ou se sera son crie qui déchirera le bruit des affrontements. Il ne vient pourtant pas et je tiens, espérant le sauver. J'essaye de me mêler à la bataille. Il ya aussi des jeunes enfants qui ont été entrainé ici à cause de la guerre. Quelle idiotie. Tant de vie arrachée, maintenant abandonnée sur le sol, esseulée. Je n'aurais rien pu pour eux, je ne peux les sauver tous. Ils seront des martyrs pour avoir contribué à ma réussite.

L'homme à l'origine de tout ceci arrive enfin. Droit et fier, adressant un sourire cruel à une foule protestataire. Il me sourit aussi, l'œil brulant haine et de désir de vengeance. J'avance tranquillement vers lui. J'ai l'impression que le bruit des combats s'apaise pour ne devenir qu'un murmure. Mais la bataille n'a pas cessé, elle fait rage tout autours de moi. Et je remarque que ce silence est du à ma colère qui bouillonne en moi. Qui hurle vouloir sortir pour revendiquer sa vengeance, elle aussi. Cet homme m'a tout prit et je veux qu'il paie.

Des vapeurs rouges sang montent autours de moi en volutes tourmenté. Je sens la colère dans le creux de mon ventre, dans mes veines. Il faut que tout cela sorte de moi.

Mon regard n'a jamais été aussi menaçant qu'en cet instant, signe que je perds le contrôle comme ma vie qui m'a filé entre les doigts depuis toujours. Son sourire est toujours victorieux et l'envie me prends de détruire cet homme pour lui arraché son rictus. J'ai appris la magie pour m'en servir contre lui, aujourd'hui.

Ma main se lève doucement et je sens toute ma colère me quitter, partant en raie blanche vers l'homme devant moi. Son sourcil s'arque, il essaye de contrôler le flux de magie qui se dirige vers lui. Il se croyait supérieur au point de ne pas se méfier de mon acte, croyant pouvoir aisément balayer ma magie d'un geste. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement et elle l'atteint. Un crie guttural sort de sa gorge. Soudain mon flux de magie s'échappe de son corps. Directement vers moi. Il disparaît en cendre et je comprends trop tard que ma mort arrive maintenant.

Cet acte semble si facile, il a été si vite que j'espérais m'en sortir. J'ai gagné et pourtant je sais que je perds car je me sens chuter. Alors ils avaient bien prédit que ma mort était aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas moyen d'y échapper ? Je m'en doutais, mais j'avais un espoir infime de prendre ma revanche.

L'éclair continue sont avancé mortel. Mais je le vois. Cet adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris qui se précipite devant moi. J'hurle, réalisant son geste. Mais je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Il encaisse ma mort, ses yeux se ferment et il tombe au sol. J'hurle, essayant de l'atteindre mais le contrecoup de ma magie m'affaiblit. Je lutte mais je me sens glisser au sol. Ma tête heurte violement le sol, je te vois trouble. Les larmes de rages coulent.

Tu m'as toujours détesté pourtant tu t'es rallié à moi. A une cause que tu aurais pu aisément ignorer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et je ne peux malheureusement pas te demander. Je me rappelle de tes paroles cinglantes. Rien ne te rattachait à moi, tout nous opposait. Tu étais riche et libre avec des parents aimant alors que moi on m'a arraché à mes parents pour me rallier à une cause qui me rend esclave. Je te répugnais violement et je t'aimais profondément. Tu m'as volé mon âme.

Tu étais le seul que je voulais sauver. Tu n'as pas compris que si je mourais tu devais vivre. Je repense à ces mots que tu m'as dis avant le combat.

Je revois tes lèvres bouger et je comprends soudain tes paroles.

C'était tes sentiments que tu m'avouais, un adieu avalé par la foule. Un sanglot me prend la gorge. Tu partageais mes sentiments et tu me l'as caché. Annihilant nos espoirs d'être ensemble. Tu envisageais déjà de me sauver à ce moment là. Ce succès m'anéantie.

Je me sens engloutie par les émotions qui me traversent, je tombe dans un sommeil fatal. Mon dernier regard est pour toi.

Je me réveille dans une pièce éclatante de lumière. Je me souviens de la bataille et de ton sacrifice. Avant de me réjouir d'un jour nouveau et des possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, je pleure ton cadeau. Mon amour n'est plus et je suis détruit. Il ne me reste rien sans toi et la vie que je voulais est inutile sans ta présence. Je sombre à nouveau dans les ténèbres.


End file.
